Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character and protagonist featured in The Originals. He is a powerful witch of the Tremé Coven. He was formerly being possessed by Original Vampire Finn Mikaelson during From a Cradle to a Grave in the first season and throughout most of the second season. In They All Asked For You, Vincent is freed of Finn's possession. The Originals See Finn Mikaelson for more details of what occurred while Vincent was possessed by Finn. In The Devil is Damned, while possessed by Finn, Vincent was killed in a gas explosion. In I Love You, Goodbye, Finn's older sister Freya Mikaelson performed a spell, reviving Finn's spirit within Vincent's body and began healing the burns that had been inflicted on her brother. In They All Asked For You, Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. In Save My Soul, Vincent learns that he was possessed for nine months by Finn Mikaelson. Overwhelmed by his situation he bonds with Cami who sees he's unlike the 'Vincent' she thought was her advisor. Personality Vincent is shown to be witty and head strong. He has a dislike for Vampires but shows no fear of them. Apparently left his Coven of his own free will, giving up on being a Witch due to events in his life nine months prior which may include the fact that his wife Eva went on a killing spree Harvesting the young witches and warlocks in the community. Vincent has a desire to leave New Orleans, and the supernatural conflicts in it. Seemingly tired of the whole thing. He seems to be empathic, a trait shared with Cami whom he has taking a liking to. Suggesting, like himself, she break away from the Supernatural in general. Powers and Abilities Despite Vincent's disinterest in magic, he was shown as a very powerful witch, in terms of the large amounts of power he can handle channeling. Such demonstrations of power mainly occured during Finn's possession of Vincent's body. By Esther's own admission, the body of a powerful witch was chosen as Finn's vessel while that of a weaker one was given to Kol. It is repeatedly shown that Vincent's power was great enough to subdue two Original Vampires, Elijah and Klaus, with the latter also being the Hybrid. Finn was also, with Vincent's magic able to send an adult werewolf flying trough the air, as well as be able to rip out the heart of a hybrid, given the right circumstances. With the sacrifice of the Original Vampire Mikael, a limitless source of power, it was further implied and proven that Vincent was a very powerful witch, as his body easily handled all of the power repeatedly 'bleeding' out from Mikael, while Finn himself utilized that power, as well as the strength of his host body. Still, Vincent's magic paled in comparision to that of a centuries-old & powerful witch named Freya, the sister of Finn. After Vincent was freed of Finn's possession, it is revealed that despite the great power he possesses, Vincent wants nothing to do with his coven & the witch communities overall. Thus, the amount of knowledge he has regarding witchcraft remains unknown. Relationships Vincent and Camile Camile met Vincente after the exorcism. Camile explained to Vincent him not guilty by Finn crimes and the two end up becoming friends. Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. Appearances Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson/Freed from Finn's possession) *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' Name 'Vincent '''means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin. Trivia * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. * He told Cami that he deflected from his coven. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. * He wears suits even while not possessed as he was wearing a suit before Finn possessed him. * Vincent, while being possessed by Finn, is often affectionately called "Finncent" by fans, a combination of their names. * ''Save My Soul is the first episode where Vincent fully appears as Vincent Griffith. * Vincent was a member of the Treme Witch Coven. * In Save My Soul, it is revealed that Vincent was married to Eva Sinclair. * He was born and raised in New Orleans. Gallery -the-originals--seas.jpg Tumblr n5khwaLFtD1tv74iyo2 500.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg|Finn possessing Vincent in Season 2 Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches